1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to hand-held adhesive-tape dispensers for ordinary household and office use. More particularly, the invention relates to tape dispensers used with the generally “wide” tape used to seal boxes, cartons and the like. Specifically, the invention relates to such tape dispensers with a shield that reduces the exposure of the cutting edge as a safety feature.
2. Background Information
Tape dispensers are known in the art, including those generally in use with “wide” tape usually used for sealing boxes for shipping and the like. These dispensers have a variety of cutting edges, most commonly made of plastic and metal. Metal blades generally provide a sharper blade and last longer. However, to create a sharp and effective blade, the angle of the cutting edge of the blade must be sufficiently acute. Due to this requirement, the cutting edge of the blade extends farther than is actually needed to cut the tape, and thus presents a danger to the user by this additional extension.
Thus, the art needs a dispenser which can utilize the benefits of the metal blade while reducing the danger thereof. The shield of the present invention solves this problem by reducing the exposure of the cutting edge while preserving an effective cutting angle.